


Perfectly Platonic

by Billsanddavid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	Perfectly Platonic

 

It was another early morning on the set of Doctor Who series 2. Billie and David were between takes and were having another one of their completely random conversations about whatever it was the two of them could think about at the time. It was a cool morning, it was coming to the end of Autumn and the early mornings and late afternoons were starting to get a winter chill about them. Billie had found their puffer jackets that they wore between takes to keep warm and handed David his. 

'Thanks' he had said as he smiled and quickly pulled it on. Billie had smiled back at him and then drifted in to thought.  

They’d been working together for a few months now, but Billie had to admit it had felt like years since they first met at Julie’s house under the cloak of the night. They had immediately connected, like old friends. It was a relationship that felt like it should have never not existed. Billie had such admiration for David, he was charming and funny and an incredibly talented actor. He thought much the same of her, to say he was smitten would be the biggest of understatements. But it had never gone past platonic. They were both seeing other people, well she was. He on the other hand was harder to peg down. 

That wasn’t to say there hadn’t been moments where the two of them couldn’t quite contain their want for one another. Billie’s desire to kiss him on set as Cassandra when it wasn’t written in to the script was a prime example of this. His actions that day hadn’t gone unnoticed to her though, the way his hands slid along her back when he was catching her from falling, the way his fingers moved slowly across the skin of her arm, lingering for a moment before he pulled away. It wasn’t necessary and it wasn’t written in but he found himself lost in the moment with a need to stay connected to her in anyway he could. 

She thought back to when they were filming Tooth and Claw. They’d had such fun filming on location, he spoke to her of Scotland and told her stories of his youth. They’d become closer over those few days away and it showed in their takes. The way they stood her back to his front, his hips pressing into her back, her hand coming up and tapping him on the chest. The affectionate smiles,her tongue poking through her teeth just for him. The way he used his whole body to move her out of the way of the werewolf. Billie cringed at the thought, she hoped that the crew and more importantly the producers thought it only chemistry between the Doctor and Rose, not her and David as well.  

Admittedly, there had been a few times where the chemistry had followed them off set but neither would admit to it. They’d dismiss it as easily as it happened, calling them friendly gestures. They were after all David and Billie, the best of friends, could chat for England, Scotland and Wales, laughing any anything and everything. And occasionally sharing drinks and meals and sleeping in one another’s trailers… Just sleeping, though he’d wear only boxers and she’d wear only underwear and one of his shirts. They would lie in silence together, their bodies pressed against one another, legs entwined. Platonic, Billie winced at the thought.

'What you thinking about?' He broke the silence. 

'Oh, nothing' She smiled. There had been many times where they would sit in perfectly companionable silence. That was how she knew it was a relationship worth holding on to, it was without effort. Like it was meant to exist. 

'Lies, Piper, lies' he replied. She inwardly sighed. He knew her too well. 

'Actually, I was thinking about us, I mean about you'. 

He beamed at her, adjusting his tie and clearing his throat. There were parts of the Doctor that were equally him, because he injected even the smallest of his mannerisms into the character. This one was no exception. 

'And why would that be?' he asked cheekily. He was sure he knew why, the chemistry between them had been growing since that first day of shooting, but he wanted to hear it from her. 

'Because I-' Billie started, when she heard another voice talking over the top of hers. 

'Can we get a photo?' one of the crew asked. 

'Yeah sure' David said with a grunt. Pulling Billie in, he wrapped an arm around her. They would have to finish this later, he thought, much later. And with that he smiled into the camera, ready for the photo. 


End file.
